La Joya del Mar
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en respuesta al reto: "El Hechizo de Manaphy" del foro: "DexHolders del Prof. Oak", Se dice que todas las personas están destinadas a grandes cosas, algunos llegan muy lejos pero no es la gran fama la que querían sino cumplir su sueño...


**Disclamer: **Rien est á moi ou mon.

**Advertencias:**

**Contiene:** Candlestickshipping, Commonershipping, Energyshipping, Franticshipping, Gracefulshipping, Ironshipping, Rocksmashshipping. (Algunas solo seran mencionadas)

OoC Posiblemente, dejen de mirarme feo estaba jugando Zelda The Spirit Tracks y esto salió, raro y extraño pero es la cosa más larga que haya escrito para un reto.

**Parejas Principales: **Candlestickshipping &amp; Ironshipping.

**Aclaraciones: **Pareja de Cambio que tendrán relación de hermanos porque yo lo digo es: Riley &amp; Steven, por el estrés en sus vidas.

Además creo que esto se clasifica como Semi-Au...

**Nota Personal:** R.I.P. My cutie babies I will miss you. (Malditas limitaciones de Hardware); 20 Días Más :D

**Palabras: 3256 **Me siento orgulloso.

El siguiente fic participa en respuesta al reto: "El Hechizo de Manaphy" del foro: "DexHolders del Prof. Oak" Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**La Joya del Mar**

* * *

**_Se dice que todas las personas están destinadas a grandes cosas, algunos llegan muy lejos pero no es la gran fama la que querían sino cumplir su sueño..._**

—...Los declare: Marido y Mujer. — Sonó la voz de Juan, quien estaba oficializando la boda del año en ciudad Arrecípolis, se oyeron vítores cuando el joven Wallace beso a su ahora esposa Winona, ambos se veían tan felices, esa felicidad al parecer se transmitía, todos sonreían de una u otra manera.

Luego de la boda, todos pasaron a la pista de baile, excepto uno, el actual campeón de Hoenn, Steven al contrario de los demás que bailaban en la pista al ritmo del vals, el miraba al lago sin expresión alguna, parecía esperar algo.

Al terminar la fiesta, callada la noche llego, solo quedaban los recién casados y Steven quien seguía viendo al lago.

Wallace al ver a su mejor amigo tan deprimido decidió comentarle a Winona, y esta le recomendó ir a verlo, a su vez esta decidió ir a empacar para la luna de miel, saliendo de la ciudad montada en su Dragonair.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Wallace, llegando a la par de su amigo.

— No, es nada. — Dijo este haciendo un ademan intentando restar importancia al asunto.

— No te creo. — Le dijo Wallace tomando asiento a la par de este.

— ¿Por qué no puedo mentirte? — Pregunto el Campeón con una sonrisa triste.

— Porque te conozco muy bien. — Contesto Wallace, a lo que Steven soltó un suspiro y siguió viendo el lago de la ciudad.

— Odio mi vida. — Soltó suavemente, mientras se reconfortaba en un abrazo del peliverde, quien no supo que responder.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el Líder de la ciudad, a lo cual su amigo

— ¡Porque todos esperan cosas de mí, no puedo tener vida privada y no puedo hacer nada sin que me juzguen! — Grito entre lágrimas el campeón y abrazo más fuerte a su amigo. — ¡Odio eso, nadie puede verme como lo que yo quiero ser, a vekes queasier more! — Al oír estas palabras Wallace sabía que su amigo estaba mal, demasiado en esos momentos sabía que nada lo haría entrar en razón y continúo dándole el confort del abrazo.

— No digas eso... — Susurro Wallace quien ya estaba soltando algunas lágrimas.

—...Es la verdad... — Contesto luego de un corto tiempo, a lo cual Wallace suspiro.

— No iré a mi luna de miel. — Le dijo Wallace.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el Campeón.

— Porque tú me necesitas, Winona comprenderá. — Susurro el Líder.

— No lo hagas, que yo sea infeliz no es razón para que tú lo seas.

— Aunque me quieras detener lo hare. — Contesto el líder. — Si no quieres que me vaya…

— Si, iras de luna de miel. — Apunto el Campeón.

— Pero eso no me detiene llevarte conmigo a Sinnoh. — Contraataco el entrenador de tipos agua.

— ¿¡Que rayos te pasa, eso sería incomodo en muchos sentidos de la palabra!? — Grito Steven Stone, imaginándose cosas que no debía o quería imaginar.

— No es eso, te dejare con tu hermano él te vigilara. — Dijo con una sonrisa burlona Wallace. — ¿Oh, que deseabas verme con Winona pervertido? — Le pregunto burlonamente haciendo que su amigo se olvidara de sus problemas momentáneamente y se pusiera rojo.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso es asqueroso!? — Dijo el peli-plateado en un tono poco masculino.

— Ja, quien me crees Roxanne y Brawly para hacer cosas indebidas en público…

— Ni me lo recuerdes, aún tengo trauma de aquel día en la playa. — Menciono el campeón, Wallace rio un poco y se dio cuenta que el problema en realidad era el estrés que sufría su amigo, tal vez ese estrés lo sentía como miedo y por eso ya no quería hacer nada, pero si uno es famoso como él lo es quien no estaría presionado.

— Bueno, empieza a empacar te llevaremos a Sinnoh…

— ¿Hablabas en serio? — Pregunto el campeón.

— Claro que sí, te dejare con tu hermano debes distraerte un poco.

— ¿Pero y mi puesto, no lo puedo dejar? — Más que una duda era una excusa.

— Ruby te puede suplir, ya que su "no-novia" remplazara a Winona, vamos además que mal te puede hacer estar en la casa de tu hermano algunos días.

— De acuerdo, acepto solo porque no lo he visto. — Susurro suavemente con Nostalgia.

* * *

— Llegado el día de luna de miel, y de un viaje singular, cierta persona amante de las rocas estaba nervioso vería a su hermano, y por fin seria libre de la prensa aunque sea unos días, pero ya era algo, a veces eran momentos tan incomodos que vivía, como los rumores que se volvían la comidilla en todo Hoenn, un ejemplo fue cuando lo metieron en el rumor que andaba con Ruby aún recuerda la paliza que le dio Sapphire el día de ese anuncio, o el otro de que quería conquistar a Winona, o el de que deseaba que los Pokemon fueran libres, de tanto se acordó el campeón que volvió a sentirse deprimido.

* * *

El barco no estaba tan lleno pero para incomodidad de Steven la mayoría lo miraba y hablaba tras su espalda, como siempre, pero como dijo Wallace no se daría por vencido así que puso la mejor cara que pudo y disfrutaría el condenado viaje a Sinnoh.

* * *

Aun recordaba a su hermano, ambos eran tan diferentes y su padre los debía separar para evitar una pelea a cada minuto pero aun así ellos dos se querían no importando que pero luego la distancia los separo demasiado, Steven se sentía culpable de ese distanciamiento, recuerda que lo último que oyó de su hermano fue que estaba casado con un líder de gimnasio. No recordaba mucho de él solo sus ojos azules.

* * *

En Sinnoh para ser más exactos en una pequeña casa cerca del gimnasio de ciudad Canalave, se oía desde fuera una gran discusión, los gritos provenían de un hombre alto y fornido, queda decir que era el líder de la ciudad quien andaba discutiendo con su "adorado futuro yerno".

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces aléjate de mi hijo, tu pedófilo, pederasta, que no vez que es solo un niño! — Grito Byron con fuerza a un chico rubio que vestía una chaqueta azul.

— Papá ya tengo v…

— ¡Tu cállate Roark! — Grito Byron intimidando a su hijo y este como buen niño se calló por miedo.

— Byron ya calma. — Susurro una suave voz que venía entrando a la habitación.

— ¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si un depravado esta en mi casa coqueteando con mi hijo?! — Grito Byron apunto de golpear a Volkner con una pala.

— Ya calma querido, Volkner es buen chico. — Dijo Riley. — Además solo vino a invitarlo a salir, no a violarlo, se nota en su aura. — Dijo este haciendo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes.

— Pero…

— Pero nada Byron, ahora vete a bañar, y ustedes dos salgan y diviértanse. — Termino Riley dejando a ambos jóvenes salir.

* * *

Ya pasadas dos horas, Riley quien estaba meditando junto a su Lucario sintió un aura familiar, salió de su casa y busco hasta ver a un chico peli-plateado en la calle pidiendo indicaciones.

Riley sonrió, era su hermano, sintió una mezcla de alegría y odio, por fin luego de varios años, sería posible que lo estaba buscando a él. Corrió y llego detrás del mayor y lo abrazo, Steven se asustó pero luego se dio cuenta quien era y sonrió y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas lo volvía a ver, luego de diez años.

* * *

Al principio hubo un silencio incomodo no sabían por dónde empezar, pero Steven tomo la iniciativa y decidió habla de Hoenn y como lo trataba la vida y su motivo para venir, Riley solo asentía y lo abrazaba cuando lloraba el otro, el estrés era evidente en su aura, deseaba ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo podía ayudarlo.

—…Entonces cuanto tiempo estarás aquí? — Pregunto Riley, luego de que su hermano terminara.

— Tres días. — Contesto Steven. — Puedo quedarme en tu casa.

— Claro. — Respondió el menor y lo guío a su casa, pero justo en la puerta se detuvo Riley.

— ¿Por qué no entras? — Pregunto Steven luego de un tiempo, y su hermano volteo a verlo su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada.

— Está ocurriendo algo que es mejor no interrumpir. — Concluyo Riley intentando borrar lo que vio dentro gracias a dos auras demasiado apasionadas, solo esperaba que Byron no se enterrara pondría el grito en el cielo. — Sabes ¿Por qué no te guio por la ciudad, podemos ir a ciudad Jubilo?

— Eh… si claro lo que digas. — Dijo Steven y siguió a su hermano.

* * *

Llegando a ciudad Jubilo llegaron a un restaurante que poseía terraza, que daba a toda la ciudad, subiendo se encontró Riley con el trio de Sinnoh.

— Hola Riley. — Saludaron dos, ya que Dia estaba comiendo una rosquilla.

— Hola chicos. — Saludo el mayor. — Les presento a mi hermano. — Presento Riley a Steven quien andaba medio perdido en la conversación.

— He... Hola — Saludo el campeón de Hoenn.

— Hola mi nombre es Pearl, ella es la Lady Bearlitz y el gordito de ahí es Dia. — Presento el rubio de bufanda verde.

— ¿Espera como que gordo? — Pregunto Lady Bearlitz, dándole un empujón.

— Mira sé que es tu novio pero puedo decirle gordo si yo lo deseo.

— ¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo? — Critico Lady Bearlitz.

Mientras ellos discutían los dos hermanos decidieron que era mejor retirarse sutilmente.

* * *

En la cena platicaron más poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas, justo antes de retirarse Steven vio un fulgor en el cielo, pensando que era una estrella pidió un deseo, tener una vida fácil como la que tenía su hermano.

* * *

Manaphy quien era un hermoso Pokemon, aunque muy travieso, oyó una petición justo cuando iba viajando de este a oeste, y decidió cumplirlo, hasta donde entendió el plateado quería ser azul, ahora los seguiría para cumplir el deseo.

* * *

Ya siendo las once de la noche, entraron a la casa, Riley lo llevo al cuarto de invitados, y lo dejo ahí mientras el volvía a la sala para despertar a dos chicos que estaban en un profundo sueño.

Al llegar a la sala decidió solo levantarlos, no quería meterse en la vida de esos dos, para eso tenía a su esposo que era un dramático a morir.

Se acercó al sofá y vio que ambos estaban abrazados y dormidos en los brazos del otro, decidió no levantarlos, fue a su cuarto y tomo una pokebola luego regreso a la sala y saco a un Bronzor y le pidió que usara fuerza psíquica y los llevara al cuarto de Roark, luego de ayudar a su hijastro, decidió irse a acostar, sin percatarse que había un aura traviesa fuera de su casa que al ver a ambos dormidos uso su movimiento característico "Cambio de Corazón"

* * *

Callado al oscurecer, justo cuando dieron las doce de la noche, ocurrió algo, el gris se volvió azul y el azul se volvió gris.

* * *

Riley siempre despertaba temprano para recibir el amanecer junto a su Lucario, era típico de él despertar a las cinco y practicar yoga.

Pero hoy ocurrió algo diferente, _Riley_ no se había levantado pero si _Steven, Steven_ estaba medio dormido pero salió al jardín y empezó a estirar.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto de la pequeña morada _Riley_ sentía algo, más bien a alguien invadir su espacio personal.

Abrió un ojo y ahogo un grito al ver al esposo de su hermano abrazándolo muy íntimamente, se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo, no sabía cómo había llegado al cuarto de su hermano y no quería saberlo, llego al cuarto de invitados y se volvió a acostar, _Steven_ luego de su rutina decidió ir al cuarto de invitados para despertar a su hermano y preguntarle si quería algo especial de comer, al llegar levanto el cubrecamas para despertar su hermano pero cuál fue su sorpresa verse a sí mismo, _Riley _al sentir el frio abrió los ojos y también se llevó la sorpresa de todos sus años verse a el mismo parado enfrente de él.

Se oyó un grito demasiado atronador en la casa que despertó a todos sus habitantes.

Antes de que alguien pudiera entrar a ver qué pasaba _Steven _cerró la puerta no entendiendo que ocurría.

Ambos callaron y se vieron sin comprender que sucedía.

— ¿Están bien? — Se oyó la voz de Byron quien toco la puerta, ambos no comprendían aun así que callaron y luego entendieron que estaban en el cuerpo del otro.

— Contéstale. — Susurro Riley quien estaba en el cuerpo de Steven.

— ¿Qué estás loco?

— Nos creerán locos si no lo haces. — Respondió Riley.

— ¿Qué le digo? — Pregunto en voz baja.

— Dile: Claro que si estamos bien amor, solo que vimos a un Pokemon salvaje o algo.

— No le diré amor. — Respondió Steven jugueteando con el cabello o bueno con su cabello azul.

— Si no contestas entrara a la fuerza y aun no logro comprender que sucedió.

— De acuerdo, estoy bien amor ahorita salimos. — Grito Steven diciendo lo primero solo para ellos dos.

— De acuerdo, te espero en la cocina. — Respondió el líder especialista en acero, se oyeron sus pasos alejándose y cuando ya no oyeron ningún paso se vieron a los ojos, ambos estaban de algún modo perturbado con lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué crees que paso para que sucediera esto? — Pregunto Riley.

— No sé pero lo que haya sido morirá. — Susurro Steven no le gustaba esto.

— Bueno en lo que lo averiguamos debemos actuar como el otro. — Apunto Riley.

— ¡Estás loco! — Grito Steven. — No me acercaría jamás a tu esposo. — Termino Steven.

— Si lo haces, te mueres. — Le respondió Riley con voz seria y una mirada que podría congelar a cualquier Pokemon tipo hielo.

— Claro que no, pero entonces…

— Entonces tú te harás cargo de mi vida un rato en lo que le voy a preguntar a la abuela de Cinthya esa señora sabe de todo. — Respondió Riley, sacando a Steven de la habitación a un pijama.

Steven nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, empezó a recorrer los pasillos y llego al comedor donde su "Esposo e Hijo" estaban comiendo ya, además de Volkner.

— Que bueno que te nos unes amor. — Dijo feliz Byron levantándose de su lugar para darle un beso a su "Esposo" pero este se retiró.

— Ahhh, no creo que sea adecuado. — Corto Steven. — Tengo un fuego en la boca y no quiero contagiarte amor. — Dijo lo último aguantando las arcadas.

— No importa amor. — Respondió este pero Steven fue más rápido.

— Además no creo que debamos hacerlo frente a los chicos. — Esto puso a pensar a Byron.

— Tienes razón, sus mentes de puertos son demasiado susceptibles, mas para el pervertido rubio.

— Papá ya te dije tengo…

— Cállate Roark, que no entiendes que lo hago por ti. — Respondió dramáticamente Byron, a lo cual Roark solo callo como lo hacía siempre, Steven viendo esto decidió que ayudaría un poco a la familia de su hermano.

— Sabes Byron, no creo que sea correcto que trates a Roark así. — Dijo Steven tratando de imitar los ademanes que hacia su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué, pero como vas a creer el?! ¡Él es mi bebé! — Dijo dramáticamente.

— Si pero dale su libertad, si no quera huir en cualquier momento. — Dijo Steven viendo que Byron se quedó boquiabierto y que Roark estaba feliz.

— Pensé que estabas de mi lado. — Lloro Byron, y salió corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto.

— Que melodramático. — Dijo Steven sentándose a comer lo que dejo Byron, a lo cual los otros dos se le quedaron viendo ya que eso era carne, y Riley se jactaba de ser vegetariano.

* * *

Mientras tanto Riley trataba de alguna manera llegar a ciudad Celestial pero era casi imposible con tanta prensa a su alrededor, preguntándole varias cosas sin sentido, que iba a saber el quien rayos era Ruby o si le había robado a Wallace su mujer, no entendía iba a explotar ahora entendía la presión que tenía su hermano.

Seguía caminando hasta llegar a ciudad Celestial, al fin pudo suspirar un poco aliviado ahora solo debía buscar a la vieja loca.

* * *

Steven estaba algo desesperado primero en la casa de Riley había un montón de desorden cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado en la liga pero bueno como no iba estar sucio si habían dos mineros en la casa, justo ahora estaba terminando de limpiar y sonrió si definitivamente esto era relejarse, no había prensa ni nada que lo incomodara, excepto su "Esposo" quien seguía en el cuarto encerrado.

Steven cuando termino de limpiar se sentó a pensar de su vida, nunca lo había hecho y se dio cuenta que su mayor deseo era tener una familia así como la que su hermano tenia, si apenas salieran de este problema el renunciaría a ser el campeón y buscaría como formar una familia.

* * *

Luego de oír a la abuela de Cinthya y que esta le pegara por pensar que era loca le dijo todo, que al parecer era gracias a Manaphy, lo bueno era que el efecto pasaba luego de veinticuatro horas, pero ojala pasaran rápido la paciencia ya se le acababa, de regreso a su casa una tipa se le lanzo y le dijo que le hiciera un hijo, simplemente ahora estaba demasiado estresado, pero según su reloj o el de Steven solo faltaban cuatro horas para que terminara el cambio, y en lo que llegaba a su casa iban a pasar otras tres horas, y solo debía soportar una hora más.

* * *

Ya a las diez de la noche, Roark regreso a la casa y se sorprendió de ver todo limpio, no era que él no lo fuera pero su papá era otra cosa y la casa nunca se había visto tan limpia enserio estaba sorprendido mas de ver a Riley comiendo pizza, definitivamente estaba alucinando luego de la noche de ayer.

Riley ya se sentía aliviado cuando cruzo el puente y llego a su casa definitivamente se sentía satisfecho, entro con la copia de la llave que se llevó por cualquier cosa y entro ara encontrarse todo limpio a Roark leyendo tranquilo en la sala y a _Él _comiendo pizza, sonrió un poco y decidió llevarse a Steven al cuarto de invitados a contarle sus descubrimientos.

— Hermano, acompáñame. — Le dijo haciendo que los dos voltearan, Roark luego volvió a su lectura y _Riley_ se levantó y lo acompaño al cuarto donde le conto todo.

* * *

Llegada la medianoche ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles y luego se vieron, el azul se volvió azul de nuevo y el gris volvió al gris.

* * *

Riley al darse cuenta de esto salió corriendo feliz y abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se lanzó encima de Byron y este se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto divertido Byron, luego de reflexionar toda la tarde.

— Nada más que amarte, aunque podríamos hacer otras cosas. — Le dijo sugestivamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente Steven se despidió y fue a reunirse con Wallace y Winona quienes al verlo tan feliz sonrieron, al parecer un viaje era lo necesario para distraerle.

* * *

Ni lento ni perezoso lo primero al estar en su tierra de Hoenn, renuncio al puesto de campeón y le dejo el puesto a Wallace quien lo acepto con gusto.

* * *

Luego de unos años cuando todo empezó por una boda también finalizaría con una, al correr de los años el amante de las rocas había encontrado a su otra mitad, quien diría que la chica con la pasión que quema seria la indicada para él, ella fue como encontrar una joya en el mar de las más raras pero a su vez de las más valiosas en el mundo y el sabía que ahora si iba a cumplir su sueño, el hacer una familia.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
